Don't Mess With The All-Spark:Night Fury's Style
by Nyx Eryn
Summary: what is instead of Sam's grandfather finding the cube it was a woman who found it? what if the woman was chosen by Primus to become the new All-Spark and put a stop to the war. Title by Skyress98 Disclaimer: Do not own.
1. Authors Note

Transformer OC Backstory

**Human Persona**  
><strong>Name:<strong> Nyx Eyrn ( translated as Night Fury)  
><strong>Age:<strong> 25 ( due to interaction with the All-Spark it made her immortal and stay at the appearance of a 25 yr old)  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Hazel  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Jet Black w/ red tips. Reaches to her lower back.  
><strong>Height: <strong>5'10  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 185  
><strong> Body Appearance:<strong> cocoa colored skin, unblemished. Mid to high DD breast. Hourglass shape.  
><strong>Facial Appearance: <strong>pouty lips that red. Scar over the left eye. Beauty mark over the right.  
><strong>Clothing : <strong>clothes like bayonetta but is black, red and army combat boots. Wears a necklace similar but black with grey cybertronian writing on it. 

**Cybertronian Form:**

**Name: **Night Fury  
><strong>Height<strong>: Shorter than Megatron and Optimus Prime , reaches to chest  
><strong>Primary color<strong>: Black  
><strong>Secondary color:<strong> Red and Silver  
><strong>Optic Color:<strong> Gold  
><strong>Alt Mode: <strong>Can take on multiple alt modes, including animal forms.  
><strong>Car Alt Mode Choices:<strong> Lamborghini Veneno Roadster, Dodge viper SRT, Dodge Camaro,  
>Ford Shelby Mustang<br>**Jet Alt Modes Choices:** F-15 Eagle,  
><strong>Animal Alt Modes:<strong> Jaguar, wolf, dragon, eagle, t-rex, bear, tiger (all animal choices are black with gold eyes and red silver accented colors)  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Plasma Cannons, Sword, Missle launchers  
><strong>Abilites: <strong>telepathy, telekinesis, pyro kinesis, magnetism, multi-shifter, teleportation.

Personality/History: Nyx is what you can a B.A.M.F. she kick afts and take names. She has a bit of a potty mouth but don't give two shits. Nyx is an orphan who raised herself. And is very intelligent individual who is tech savvy and trigger happy. Cold and indifferent to the world, skilled in combat. Has problems with authority figures .  
>hates arrogant aftholes, weakness, blind loyalty, ignorance. Likes fighting, target practice, and relaxing under the sun.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my take on the transformers movie and how I think it should've been. Plz note that some of the characters maybe OOC. And I will be creating a poll on the possible pairings for Nyx in the future maybe. I want to give thanks to Skyress98 for the suggestion of the title so thanks. **

**DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

Chapter 1:

You Are Chosen

Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them… with life. That is how our race born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube… was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called… Earth.

But we were already too late.

_**Valley of Fire, Nevada **_

_**Abandon House **_

_**2:20 A.M. **_

Sleeping peacefully we find a young, a woman named Nyx Eyrn. A twenty-four year old who had a rough life. Growing up an orphan, running away from police, government agencies for hacking and surviving the harsh world. Nyx was a cold and indifferent person who hated arrogance, blind loyalty, ignorance, stupidity, and lots of other things. But she doesn't hate a lot of things there are some things she likes if not but a few things likes fighting, target practice, cursing, hacking, and training. But enough bout Nyx for now, on with the story

"Hmmm….ooh…yeah…what a wonderful piece of weaponry this is. I would love to take you an-

_**BOOOOOOOM! CRASSSSH!**_

Bolting up from her bed, Nyx immediately went into attack mode. Living alone and being a wanted fugitive have taught her to sleep lightly. When she realized there was no threat she relaxes. Looking around wondering what caused the explosion she glimpsed at the window and saw smoke. Curiosity getting the best of her, she dressed in her regular black pants, army boots, tank top, and gathered her Colt AR-15 with extra bullets and a hunting dagger. Nyx went off to find out what caused the explosion.

Jogging to the location of the explosion to Nyx at least twenty minutes to get to give or take. When she arrived she found a crater peering down the crater there was a GIANT ASS METALLIC CUBE! How in the hell….what in the hell….how….what … why.

'Ok. What the fuck is this huge ass thing' Nyx thought as she made her way down the crater. Now in front of the Cube she started to observe it. It was glowing and giving off a hum. From what she could tell it looks like something intergalactic. 'Well shit if this doesn't prove that aliens exists I don't know what does'. Nyx took note of the hieroglyphic-like symbols on it and got even more curious. Something was telling her too touch the cube , so she did, not like her instincts ever let her down. As soon as her palm touch the Cube, everything went black.

_**Minutes Later **_

Blinking her eyes open, Nyx took notice that she wasn't no longer at Valley of Fire anymore. She stood the sky was an amazing blue color and the ground was sand. The weird part of it all was that she was surrounded by metal-like structures.

"Where the hell am I?" Nyx said

"I believe I could answer that question youngling." says an unknown voice.

Spinning around Nyx immediately went on the defensive. She mentally berated herself for not being vigilant. She looked at the….what the flying FUCK…..there in front of her was a robot a HUGE ASS robot. Nyx strained her neck to see its…or better yet his face, the robot was masculine build and pretty sure he would be offended if called an 'it'. His eyes were golden a and body was a mix of black, silver, gold colors.

"Who and what the hell are you?" Nyx said while pointing her gun..no what where is her gun?

"I am designated as Primus youngling. I am the god amongst my children, known as Cybertronians; sentient robotic beings, as for where you are you are within the Cube." The newly identified Primus said. His voice was deep and edgy, he had an Romanian accent as well.

"Why am I fucking here...Primus?" Nyx said not caring about the profanities shooting from her mouth.

"You're here youngling is because I have chosen you as the new carrier of the All-Spark. Meaning that you will stop the war amongst my children, who have split themselves into two factions; the Autobots who is led by Optimus Prime, formally known as Orion Pax, their goal is to uphold peace, justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. The other group the Decepticons; led by Megatron, formally known as Megatronus, whose goal is to conquer, enslave." Primus lectured.

"Ok…..That's all find and fucking dandy but why the hell did you choose me. What is so fuckin special bout me." Nyx says

"Desist in your use in profanities youngling. The reason why I chose you is simple you share qualities similar to both Megatron and Optimus Prime. That's what special about you and I watched you closely since your birth." Primus told Nyx

'Ok so this robotic god watched over me since my birth, that's fuckin' crazy. Wants me to become some fuckin All-Spark thing. And to stop a fuckin war.' "Ok, let's say I do agree, what's in it for me."

Primus bent down holding out his hand gesturing for Nyx to climb into his hand. Without hesitation she did. Using his other hand to touch his temple a light showed. Asking Nyx to turn around, she saw what look to be a projection of something.

"If you'll look youngling you will find what you will receive. You will get a Cybertronian form as well as abilities that only you will possess such as, telepathy, telekinesis, pyro kinesis, magnetism, teleportation, and the ability to change into multiple alt-modes, vehicles of your choice and animals. Also you will have the choice of being in your human form if you so desire. As for weapons you'll possess plasma cannons, a sword, and missile launchers. You also will be able to alter for physical appearance to." Primus said as he was showing what Nyx will receive.

Nyx was mentally salivating of all the weaponry she'll be able to have at her disposal. She will have a robotic form like Primus and be able to change into any vehicle. This answer is pretty simple for one like Nyx. But wait-"What if I disagree?'

Primus looked at Nyx with a calculating gaze. "I will erase your memory of today's proceedings and you will live for life as you have been. On the run from your government, being a wanted fugitive." He said simply

"Well shit, since you put it that way I agree to help stop this war." Nyx agreed. She would have agreed anyway especially with the abilities she'll have.

"Very well, Nyx though you do not display this characteristic of yourself, you are a caring individual." Primus said

Here Nyx blushes red. Nobody really complimented her in her life. It was mostly death threats and insults. So to receive a compliment is something to her.

"T-Thank y-you Primus" Nyx says still blushing

Primus laughed. His laughter was strong, deep and rich. Like a waterfall. "You are welcome youngling, but let us get back to the matter at servo. What is your favorite color?" He says

"I like red, black and silver, but what does that have to do with any-

She stops talking when everything went black yet again.

_**Moments Later**_

"AAGH what the hell happen….?" Nyx says clutching her head. When she did she felt metal. She looked at her hands- no wait they're called servos an they were metal with claws. She stood an look down her body and it change she wasn't human anymore but a robo—Cybertronian. Her body's main color was black followed by red and silver streaks. Her ...peds had heels on them that looked beautifully deadly. Awesome. Now I'm even more of a B.A.M.F. Cool.

"Your online, that's good. As you can see your no longer human but Cybertronian. You will be able to change your appearance back to human at will. Your optic color is gold and bear the All-Sparks mark on you chassis .Since you are the new All-Spark you have an infinite amount of energy or energon at your disposal. Our time together grows short….as a last minute gift, I give you all the knowledge that you will need at your disposal ...and remember to stop this war at all costs, it doesn't matter how just stop it please…..my daughter." Primus says looking sad and fading out of existence. He only had a certain amount of time in this plane. Before returning to his realm.

Since Primus was the one that created Nyx's Cybertronian form, she was basically his child, his daughter.

Nyx looked at Primus with shock, but then a small rare smile grace your face plates and a energon tear leaked from her optics. She walked to Primus and hugs him. "Thank you…papa. And I'll stop the war."

Smiling Primus returned the hug then disappears. Then again everything went blank.

**A/N: That's it folks. Chapter 1 is up. There will be more chapters coming up so be patient.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapt 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Previously **

"_Your online, that's good. As you can see your no longer human but Cybertronian. You will be able to change your appearance back to human at will. Your optic color is gold and bear the All-Sparks mark on you chassis .Since you are the new All-Spark you have an infinite amount of energy or energon at your disposal. Our time together grows short….as a last minute gift, I give you all the knowledge that you will need at your disposal ...and remember to stop this war at all costs, it doesn't matter how just stop it please…..my daughter." Primus says looking sad and fading out of existence. He only had a certain amount of time in this plane. Before returning to his realm._

_Since Primus was the one that created Nyx's Cybertronian form, she was basically his child, his daughter._

_Nyx looked at Primus with shock, but then a small rare smile grace your face plates and a energon tear leaked from her optics. She walked to Primus and hugs him. "Thank you…papa. And I'll stop the war." _

_Smiling Primus returned the hug then disappears. Then again everything went blank. _

_**Chapter 2. **_

_**Meeting the Autobots **_

'Ooh son of a glitchin' motherboard… why did he knock me unconscious.' thought our lovely badass Nyx. 'ok now where am I?' Nyx started looking around and taking note that she is in the middle of nowhere. So she decides to check out her navigation systems.

'okay where am i?..._LOCATION DETECTED_…_LOCATED IN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA_….' Images started playing in her head. 'well that's handy…so first thing fuckin first since I'm nowhere in Nevada no more I need a place to stay, then find this Optimus Prime aft….._OPTIMUS PRIMUS SIGNAL LOCATED….NEAR ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, 10 MILES FROM DESTINSTINATION, WITH THREE AUTOBOT SIGNATURES NEAR.….._ok that's fuckin cool, one thing off my list.

Looking down at herself, Nyx notice she cannot approach Prime the way she appears so alters her appearance. The clothes (**similar to bayonetta)** she now wears a skin tight black suit with red and silver accent colors that reveals her bust, a choker with her All-Spark symbol, black combat-army boots. She thought of guns and they appeared strapped on her back. Nyx turns into her cybertronian form's alt mode; a Dodge Camaro.

As Nyx was driving she thought about certain things like she can reveal certain things until she meets both factions leaders' an try to sway them or at least until after the war is dissolved. Optimus Prime should be an easy bot to talk to but Megatron will prove to be a problem.

Nyx made it outside of the warehouse, phasing out of her alt-mode and into her human form she looked at the warehouse. There is an opening in the ceiling that she could get into without being noticed. She jumps onto the ceiling and into the opening. Landing quietly on a support beam, Nyx looked down an saw four mechs. She looks at each one individually to get each ones information, stats and skills.

Nyx lands her eyes on the silver one. '_First Lieutenant designated Jazz. Alt-Form Pontiac Solstice hardtop. Was once a member of the Security force under the authority of Prowl. A cyber-ninja, A trickster who manipulates everyone. Uses a shield and mounted plasma cannons. Also possess a electro-magnet in right arm. Stands thirteen feet tall, smallest Autobot, but is fearless and does not hesitate to attack larger foes.' _Hmmm seems I would get along with him.

Shifting her eyes, they land on the black and bulky one. '_Weapons Specialist designated Ironhide. Alt-mode GMC Topkick C4500. Strong battle-harden warrior. One of Optimus Prime's oldest friends. Right optic has a large scar surrounding it. Energy rocket launcher on left arm and a plasma cannon on right arm. Extremely agile and a formidable opponent despite bulky frame. Stands approximately twenty-six feet tall.' _Interesting a weapons specialist, a mech after my own heart or spark.

Nyx eyes then lands on the yellow one. '_Medical Officer designated Ratchet. Alt mode is a Search and Rescue Hummer H2. Believes the war can be solved peacefully without violence. Weapons consist of a rotary saw in left arm and transforms left and right arm into a machine gun. Enhanced sense of smell, and x-ray vision. Twenty feet tall.' _Hmm not much on him.

Lastly Nyx land her eyes on the blue and red colored Autobot. _'Autobot leader designated as Optimus Prime formally known as Orion Pax. Alt-mode is a Peterbilt 379 semi-truck. Weapons include an ion blaster, a barrage cannon, two retractable energon blades and hooks also has an energy axe, and shield. An honorable and caring mech. Stands at twenty-eight feet tall.' _Well frag, he's hot.

After finishing gathering information on the Autobots, Nyx started to observe them before announcing herself.

"Optimus I sense a life form in here with us" Ratchet says, Ironhide and Jazz took the defensive with weapons out ready to fight. Optimus was calm.

"Are you positive Ratchet?"

"Yes Prime I'm positive. I maybe old but my systems never failed me." Replies Ratchet

"Come on out decepti-scum!" Ironhide says.

"Ironhide stand down, and whoever is hiding come out, you will not be harmed."

Ironhide did as ordered but didn't relax he was waiting on a chance to destroy a Decepticon.

"Ha-ha. I hardly doubt you or your comrades will be able to harm me my dear Orion Pax" Nyx says as she jumped down from the support beam and levitated in front of them. The Autobots wore shock on the face plates. While Ironhide had his cannons aimed at her. Nyx turned to Ironhide and summons her missile launcher and plasma cannon that were bigger and stronger than his.

"Now, Now Ironhide I wouldn't do that if I were you. Though if want to fight me an unknown I will be happy to fucking oblige you. But please note that I am far stronger than I appear to fraggin' be." Nyx warned

Ironhide scoffs then looked at the weapons "nice guns femme"

Nyx smiles at this "Thanks Ironhide. I'm glad I got a fellow weapon specialist compliments." Then disarmed herself. "maybe If you're a good mech I'll give one to you hmm."

"Ha-Ha. A femme after my own spark, O I like her Prime can we keep her." Ironhide says while Jazz was laughing.

Optimus disregarded Ironhide's statement an looked at the femme that is levitating in front of them.

"Who are you and are you a hostile."

Nyx looked at Optimus Prime with a calculative look. "In this form I am designated as Nyx Eyrn. In my true form I'm designated as Night Fury. I am the daughter of Primus himself. And is the new All-Spark. I have been given the task to stop this war amongst the Cybertronians and unite both factions by any means necessary, even if I have to offline both Optimus Prime formally known as Orion Pax and Megatronus also known as Megatron." Nyx said

"Well slag" Said Jazz.

_**A/N: Annd were done. **_

_**I am sorry about the slow update. Plz review and no flamerz**_


End file.
